Sword Art Online Yudai series
by XxLuixX
Summary: Yudai es un joven astuto y inteligente pero sus habilidades seran puestas a prueba cuando el entre en un videojuego llamado sword art online y quede atrapado y tenga que buscar la manera de sobrevivir
1. Prologo

Sword Art Online es propiedad de Reki Kawahara no poseo ninguno de los derechos de autor de SAO

Prologo

Mi nombre es Yudai y tengo 17 años y esta es la historia de lo que me paso mientras estaba atrapado en SAO.

Soy un gamer desde nacimiento, creo que aprendí a leer y a escribir gracias a los videojuegos, los videojuegos me encantan y es mas no se qué haría sin ellos.

Pero bueno que os puedo decir, ese desgraciado 6/11/2022 el día el cual yo pensaba que sería un día muy entretenido, fue más bien el peor día de mi vida...

Este infernal día, el último en el cual vi a mi hermano.

Esa mañana de noviembre hacia un gran frio pero yo ni pendiente de esto, de lo que yo estaba interesado esa mañana, era el momento en el cual abrieran los servidores del nuevo juego de realidad virtual SAO.

Pero cuando entre a SAO y Kayaba Akihiko dio inicio a este juego infernal lo único que quería era que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, pero no, esto era real y estaba sucediendo, yo veía las caras de los demás jugadores, estos estaban atónitos y no era para menos, con lo que estaba pasando… y bueno yo lo único que en lo único en que podía pensar, era que podía hacer para sobrevivir en este hostil mundo.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

El comienzo

Bueno ya que ya me conocen les explicare, como logre conseguir una de las 10.000 copias de SAO.

Vivo en el barrio de Iyikahua en Japón el cual está lejos de la capital así que sería imposible, conseguir una de las copias de SAO pero aunque viva en Japón la verdad de japonés solo tengo el nacimiento y el nombre, puesto que mis padres son españoles, y nos mudamos a Japón en busca de nuevas oportunidades, tengo también un hermano menor llamado Kazuki y aunque a él, no le gusten los videojuegos ni la tecnología lo quiero mucho.

Se puede decir que soy una especie de hacker, puesto que no conseguí mi copia de SAO legalmente… si no que hackeee un servidor de SAO para conseguir juego y bueno he aquí mi historia.

-11:47, 5/11/2022-

-Yudai si sabes que te quedan 13 minutos para que puedas conseguir tu copia de SAO (Me dijo mi amigo Kotaru)

-No te preocupes ya encontrare la manera de hackear el servidor antes de que cierren el tiempo de compra Kotaru.

Estaba tratando de acceder a los servidores de SAO para poder conseguir "mi copia"

-¿Yudai pero por qué no compras el juego como los demás?

- porque solo hay 10.000 copias kotaru es muy difícil conseguir una, por eso estoy tratando, de hackear el servidor para quitarle la copia a uno de los que lo compro y descargarla a mi never gear para poder jugarlo.

-11:56-

- Yudai espero que sepas que quedan 4 minutos

-lo se kotaru el conteo no me ayuda

La seguridad de la pag era muy buena, estaban protegidas todas las compras online.

-Ya se insertare un virus atraves del firewall que tenga el mismo contenido de KB, que el juego y luego los cambiare hackeando el código binario de estos. (Era fácil cambiar el código binario lo que me llevaría tiempo seria pasar el archivo pero que mas da tenía que intentarlo aunque me quedaran 4 minutos)

-Ok Kotaru entra en la pag de SAO con tu usuario y necesito que vayas a la zona de descarga.

-Listo Yudai

-ok ahora déjame pasar el archivo atreves del firewall, empezó el intercambio del archivo falso con el real y por suerte este no tardaba mucho pero lo que me preocupara, era que cuando tuviera el archivo real y viera, el código de descarga y se lo dijera a Kotaru este fuera una trampa y nos pudieran rastrear el ip y nos metieran presos por hackear.

-Kotaru ingresa este código en la zona de descargas: A35X-98SS-9CEW-UI01

-Listo Yudai ahora déjame pasarte la descarga a tu PC.

Lo había logrado, obtuve una copia de SAO ahora solo tenía que esperar un día para poder jugar Sword art online, pero como hubiese deseado que la seguridad de los servidores hubiese sido mejor, o que Kotaru se hubiese equivocado con el código pero no lamentablemente todo salió bien…

6/11/2022

Me desperté, muy temprano por la mañana, ansioso de que se abrieran los servidores fui a la cocina para desayunar con mi hermanó, puesto que mis padres estaban de viaje.

-Yudai cuando termines de jugar SAO me lo prestas.

-Kazuki ya te dije que no lo compre.

-si claro Yudai te escuche anoche cuando estabas consiguiendo una copia.

-Ya te dije que no lo tengo! y aunque lo tuviera para que lo quieres, tú no sabes jugar ni el buscaminas.

-Pero podría aprender.

Eso me molestaba mucho de Kazuki siempre el tiene que tener la última palabra, y para todo tiene que haber un pero.

Termine mi desayuno y subí a mi cuarto me coloque el nerver gear y grite #Link start#

Pero cuando entre y kayaba dio inicio a este juego de la muerte, solo quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla…


End file.
